mangoes and grandpas
by sirrryesssirrr
Summary: Brittany and her granddad.


Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

><p>Brittany's Grandpa Arnold had a big mango tree in his backyard. He once told Brittany that he ate so many mangoes that he just decided to dig a hole and have himself a tree. And then eventually, the tree grew as big as his house, or so Brittany thought.<p>

Every summer, Brittany loved going to her Grandpa Arnold's house and made his backyard her ultimate playground. The mango tree was her favorite place to have her adventures. It was a tree without such strong, sturdy branches so it wasn't made for big tree houses, but she loved it so much, he couldn't resist. He made her a small landing just a couple of feet high off the ground all around the middle of the tree. It became a rocket ship, a dragon-protected castle, a boat, a hot air balloon, everything. The greatest part was that after they were done playing, her grandpa took his made shift hook and net and picked mangoes for their afternoon snack.

When Grandpa Arnold's dog, Redford, died of old age, Brittany sat at the tree house, her legs dangling from the edge, her tears falling onto her thighs.

She watched through blurry eyes her grandpa take a seat beside her, a strong hand on her back. She looked up at him.

"He was the best dog I ever knew."

"I know, bub. I know."

"Where is he gonna go?"

"Heaven, where grandma is."

"You think he'll take care of grandma?"

"He's already taking care of grandma."

She smiled. "I'll miss him, you know."

"Oh, I know. He was a great dog. The best one, you said it yourself. Here," he said, moving his hands and making a cup with it in front of her face. "Think of something really important you want to say to Red and when you're done, blow air into my hand like you would if you're blowing out candles on your birthday."

Brittany closed her eyes tightly and thought really hard. When she opened her eyes, her grandpa was smiling. She blew into his hand and he quickly closed them. He carefully placed his hand inside his jacket before taking it back out and patting the space.

"Now, the next time I go out to the city, I'll send your message to him and he'll know how you feel, okay?"

Brittany nodded.

"Now, come on, wanna split a mango with me?"

Brittany started to shake her head before changing her mind and smiling at him.

-l-

Brittany was a senior in high school when she found out that her grandpa Arnold was sick.

When she came in his hospital room with tears in her eyes, he simply smiled and patted the space on his bed for her.

"Why are there tears, bub?"

Brittany didn't want to answer and he only held her hand. "You're the best grandpa I've ever had."

"I'm not gonna be far. I'll be with your grandma and Red."

Brittany nodded, cheeks tear stained.

"Here," he said. "Think of something really important you want to say to Red and granny, and then the next time I go out to the city, I will send the message to them." He cupped his worn hands in front of her.

"Only if you do the same."

"You got it, bub."

She closed her eyes and thought really hard.

_Take care of grandpa up there. _

When she opened her eyes, he was smiling at her. It was one of her favorite smiles in the world.

They cupped both of their hands and took turns blowing into them and closing their hands right up.

He placed his hand above his heart and patted it.

"I love you, bub. Take care of our mango tree, okay?"

Brittany's tears started again, but she only nodded and kissed his hands.

-l-

Brittany sat at the tree house after her Grandpa Arnold's funeral, her legs dangling from the edge and her tears hitting her thighs.

She closed her eyes and thought really hard before blowing into her hand and closing it quickly. When she opened her eyes, her hand was still firmly held together. She got up from the edge and stood on the landing looking up at the branches of the trees. She slowly opened her hands back up and blew her thoughts out onto the branches.

-l-

When Brittany came back to her grandpa's house only a couple of months later, the mangoes were in full bloom.

They never tasted sweeter.


End file.
